czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Sezon 7
thumb|256px|Zdjęcie promujące siódmy sezon z trzema głównymi bohaterkami.Siódmy sezon serialu "Czarodziejki" był emitowany od września 2004 roku do maja 2005 i składa się z 22 odcinków. Został wydany na DVD w 2007 roku jako box-set bez żadnych dodatków. Streszczenie Sezon siódmy rozpoczyna się dziwnymi wizjami Leo po unicestwieniu Gideona. Za wszelką cenę stara się zabić Barbasa, w międzyczasie zabijając jednego ze Starszych. Piper stara się mu pomóc, lecz nie wie jak. Paige zostaje dyrektorem szkoły Magi, lecz czegoś jej brakuje. Poznaje czarującego, wiedzącego o magi inspektora Kylego Brody, w którym z wzajemnością się zakochuje. Phoebe nadal marzy o córce, aczkolwiek zaczyna wątpić w miłość. Jest ewidętnie przemęczona i Elise zmusza ją do pójścia na urlop. Na jej miejsce tymczasowo zatrudnia Lesliego, który z początku ją denerwuje. Jednakże póżniej zostają parą na kilka odcinków. Przez właśnie rostanie z nim całkowicie zwątpiła w to, że kiedyś jeszcze się zakocha. Okazuje się, że wizje Leo nasyłali Avatarzy, planujący stworzyć Lepszy Świat. ''Pomimo sprzeciwu Starszych siostry za namową męża Piper(który stał się Avatarem) pomagają im. Aczkolwiek Leo widząc, ze świat stworzony przez Avatarów jest zły zaczyna współpracować z demonem Zankou. Póżniej udaje się przywrócić prawowity początek, lecz jeszcze przed całkowitym stworzeniem świata ginie Kyle i zostaje duchem światłości. Leo czeka zdecydowania czy zostać Starszym, czy śmiertelnikiem. Postanawia zostać z żoną i dziećmi, tymsamym tracąc swe moce. Phoebe odzyskuje dar wizji i znów wieży w miłość dzięki demonowi-człowiekowi Drake dè Mon, który został przysłany przez wiecznie kochającego Phoebe - Cole, który "utknął" pomędzy światem żywych, a martwych. Leo nie mogąc odnależć się w roli "gosposi" zostaje dyrektorem szkoły Magii. Sezon zaś kończy się walką w domu czarodziejek z Zankou, w którym są zmuszone zniszczyć Nexusa, powodując wielki wybuch, w którym jak wszyscy uwarzają zgineły... Zapowiedź sezonu Śledź Czarodziejki, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) i Paige (Rose McGowan i ich pełne napięcia, nadprzyrodzone przygody! W siódmym sezonie siostry Halliwell cofają się w czasie, ratują niewinnych przed krwawym demon Sarpedonem i powstrzymują Zankou od przejęcia mocy z Księgi Cieni. Dołącz do Czarodziejek w ostatecznej bitwie bliskiego przeznaczenia, kiedy potężni Avatarzy ze starożytnego Egiptu spiskują by unicestwić każdego, kto zagraża ich utopijnej przemianie świata! Siódmy sezon jest przepełniony emocjami, romansami i mistycznymi walkami ze złem. ''Moc Trzech nigdy nie była lepsza ! '' Obsada W rolach głównych Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (22/22) Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) Rose McGowan jako Paige Matthews (22/22) Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (22/22) Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris W pozostałych rolach Kerr Smith jako Kyle Brody Oded Fehr jako Zankou Jenya Lano jako Inspektor Sheridan Rebecca Balding jako Elise Rothman Dodatkowe Informacje thumb|left|Okładka DVD dla regionu 1 thumb|Okładka DVD dla regionu 2. *Box-set z DVD z tego sezonu został wydany 6 stycznia 2007 roku w regionie 1 (Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada), a w regionie 2 (m. in. Polska) w czerwcu, lipcu wrześniu lub w październiku. DVD nie zostało wydane w Japonii i nie zawiera bonusowych materiałów, podobnie jak poprzednie sezony. *Box-set z DVD z regionu 2 różni się od tego z regionu 1. W DVD z reegionu 2 użyto inne zdjęcie Holly Marie Combs, tło jest w kolorze żółtym, ma w tle Księgę Cieni ( otwartą na stronie z zaklęciem do Znalezienia Zgubionej Miłości). Ponadto sukienka Rose Mcgowan została zphotoshopowana na kolor czarny. *Czołówka nieznacznie się zmieniła głównie z nowymi urywkami z serialu z głównymi postaciami i nowymi fragmentami na początku czołówki z trzema głównymi bohaterkami. *Trzy główne bohaterki, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell i Paige Matthews jak również Leo Wyatt pojawili się w każdym odcinku. *Pozostawało niepewne czy będzie to ostatni sezon Czarodziejek, dopóki nie wyemitowano ostatniego odcinka sezonu. *Cole Turner wrócił w 150-tym odcinku "The Seven Year Witch", po nieobecności przez 50 odcinków; unicestwiono go w 100-tnym odcinku, "Centennial Charmed". Odcinki 201px-7x01-BarbasLeo.jpg|'A Call to Arms'|link=A Call to Arms 200px-7x02-GodivaBook.jpg|'The Bare Witch Project'|link=The Bare Witch Project 200px-7x03-GramsPhoebe.jpg|'Cheaper by the Coven'|link=Cheaper by the Coven 200px-7x04-Book.jpg|'Charrrmed!|link=Charrrmed! 200px-7x05-Paige-Piper.jpg|'''Styx Feet Under|link=Styx Feet Under 204px-7x06-Sisters.jpg|'Once in a Blue Moon'|link=Once in a Blue Moon 201px-7x07-ChrisLeo.jpg|'Someone to Witch Over Me'|link=Someone To Witch Over Me 200px-7x08-Paige-Kyle.jpg|'Charmed Noir'|link=Charmed Noir 200px-7x09-PhoebeKyle.jpg|'There's Something About Leo'|link=There's Something About Leo 200px-7x10-PhoebeUtopia.jpg|'Witchness Protection'|link=Witchness Protection 200px-7x11-Piper-Phoebe.jpg|'Ordinary Witches'|link=Ordinary Witches 200px-7x12-SistersAvatars.jpg|'Extreme Makeover: World Edition'|link=Extreme Makeover: World Edition 200px-7x13-Book.jpg|'Charmageddon'|link=Charmageddon 200px-7x14-Paige-Drake.jpg|'Carpe Demon'|link=Carpe Demon 200px-7x15-BoS.jpg|'Show Ghouls'|link=Show Ghouls 200px-7x16-Piper-Cole.jpg|'The Seven Year Witch'|link=The Seven Year Witch 200px-7x17-Calender-Weapon.jpg|'Scry Hard'|link=Scry Hard 201px-7x18-Box.jpg|'Little Box of Horrors'|link=Little Box of Horrors 201px-7x19-Piper-Phoebe.jpg|'Freaky Phoebe'|link=Freaky Phoebe 200px-7x20-Wyatt-Piper.jpg|'Imaginary Fiends'|link=Imaginary Fiends 200px-7x21-Sisters.jpg|'Death Becomes Them'|link=Death Becomes Them 202px-7x22-Sisters.jpg|'Something Wicca This Way Goes...?'|link=Something Wicca This Way Goes...? 1188651283 8 sezon.jpg|Następne: Sezon 8|link=Sezon 8 Kategoria:Sezony